


Breaking Point

by futurecastiels



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2014, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Genital Piercing, M/M, Self Harm, Vessel era, Vomit, self harm by piercings, unwilling orgasm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurecastiels/pseuds/futurecastiels
Summary: While on Christmas break during the Quiet is Violent tour Debby breaks up with Josh. He couldn't handle his emotions. This is the result.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a graphic rape scene. Please read at your own risk. 
> 
> (Also nothing quite like accidentally NaNoWriMoing with an almost 10k word fic. Also this is the longest single chapter I've ever written.)

#####  December 18th 2013

 

Josh paced back and forth quickly in front of the tattoo parlour. It was dark out, the streets of downtown LA grungy and covered with litter. He finally settled against the wall and lit a cigarette. Tapping his thigh nervously as he took a drag he looked around to make sure no one would recognize him. It was a slim chance, he’d let his hair fade almost to natural and he was wearing a hoodie to shield his face from passersby anyway. He wasn’t sure if he should go through with this, a fucking impulsive idea. It was now or never though. The band would be back on tour in a couple weeks and he couldn’t go on tour freshly pierced. Honestly, maybe he deserved it. Deserved to have his skin torn, body mutilated. _Jesus, maybe this is a bad idea. I should go._ He started pacing again, thinking back to Debby’s parting shot.

“You never were good in bed anyway! You took too long to come. You’ve got a fucking massive dick and you don’t know to _do_ anything with it!” She had slammed the door so hard a picture of them at the boardwalk fell off the wall and shattered in its frame.

Josh stopped pacing and took a steadying breath before walking into the parlour. The bell dinged and the girl behind the counter looked up expectantly. Josh strode up to her and chewed his lip nervously.

“Hi, what can I do for you today? I’m Sara. If you want a tattoo Jared is currently on break but he’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

Josh shook his head.

“Oh, um, I want a piercing?”

“Oh, ok. I’m the resident piercer on sight. What can I do you for?”

Josh blushed and mumbled, “I’d like a dick piercing.”

Sara smiled, “Ok. I can do that. I see that you have a nose piercing, so it’s safe to assume you know how to take care of yourself?” Josh nodded. “Well, in that case, we can go ahead and get everything set up for your Prince Albert.” 

She turned to show Josh to a piercing booth when he grabbed her sleeve, “No. I want an apadravya.”

She paused and pursed her lips in concentration. 

“Are you certain? That one is incredibly painful, and it has a very long heal time. It takes about four to six months for it to heal fully.”

Josh nodded, adamant.

“I want it.” He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sara nodded and gestured for Josh to follow her. She opened the door to a private piercing booth and let Josh in. Following closely behind, she shut the door. She took a clipboard from the counter and handed it to him along with a pen from her pocket.

“You’ll need to fill that out, if you’re on any blood thinning medications, if you’ve been drinking, if you’ve done any drugs, etc. I’ll go get the equipment and be right back.”

She left the room and shut the door behind her with a soft click. Josh sat on the table, leg jiggling, as he read through the forms. He finished them right as Sara came back, a metal tray in hand. She set it off to the side of the table, the piercing instruments rattling as they settled. Josh chewed his lip as he eyed the various selection of jewelry. Sara pulled a rolling stool in front of Josh and sat down.

“I have to ask again for policy reasons, but are you _absolutely_ sure you want this piercing? The aftercare is extensive and the healing process is long, as I said previously, it can take up to six months to heal. In fact, I’ve had a couple clients who took longer to heal. There should be no penetrative sex for the first month at least and until the piercing is healed fully penetrative sex should be performed with a condom every time. For any reason: ass, vagina, or mouth.”

Josh swallowed, pale with apprehension. “I understand. I did some research before I came here. Although, the stats I found said just three months, but... Yes. I want this. I gotta get it now before I pussy-out.”

Sara nodded and took the clipboard out of Josh’s hand. “Ok, well, I’ll go process this, scrub up, and then we can get started.” She stood up and pushed the stool out of the way, “Oh, you’ll need to remove your pants. It makes the piercing a little easier.”

Josh laughed as she left the room. He toed his sneakers off and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off in a heap. After folding them and placing them on the counter he hopped back up on the table. He chewed a fingernail as he thought again about why he was doing this. Honestly, the shit Debby said was really the last straw. It’s not like he had much experience before he got with her. Jesus, he never even got a proper sex talk until the mandated one in health class. And when he got home his mom didn’t even want to acknowledge what had happened at school that day.

Since it seemed she didn’t care, Josh didn’t care in high school. He didn’t fuck girls, but he still had his fair share of rumpled clothes at school. There was one really hot jock that liked to pin him against the wall of lockers right before the last bell rang. The guy would rut against Josh just long enough for Josh to pop a boner and then duck out of sight. Sometimes they’d give each other handies in the broom closet right after gym when they were already flushed and sweaty. Eventually it turned into Josh giving the guy endless blowjobs, voice rough and used by the time he got to speech class the next period.

Josh got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion from behind the door. He flushed with shame when he realized he was semi-hard from his reminiscing. Sara walked in, hands freshly scrubbed. She noticed Josh’s state and said, “Hey, it’s ok. I’ve seen my share of fear boners. Honestly it makes a little easier to pierce. There’s just a little more bleeding than usual.”

She pulled some gloves on and then turned to Josh, motioning for him to lie down.

“So, what I’m gonna do is wipe your genital area down with iodine and then pull your penis through a piece of sterilized gauze to isolated it from everything else. I’m going to use a bar that’s slightly longer than I think you need to account for swelling. It’ll be a 12 gauge. After about three weeks you’ll need to come back here and I can replace it with one of a more appropriate size. And at that point you could even size it up if you want.”

Josh sat up a little to see what was going on. “Um, the second appointment will be pretty much impossible; my band is going on tour and in three weeks I’ll be on the other side of the world.”

Sara paused thoughtfully. “Well, do you know what city and/or country you’ll be in? I may be able to set you up with a reputable piercer so it can be done in a timely fashion.”

“I’ll be in Brisbane, Australia. Actually, I’ll be in Australia from the 9th until the 16th. Just the major cities though.”

“Well, I know a couple good people in Melbourne and one in Sydney, so we should be able to fix you up just fine.”

She grabbed a few things from the tray she brought in earlier and got to work, telling Josh to lay back down fully.

“It’ll be easier for you if you’re as relaxed as possible. This part may take a little while, so you can space out if you can for now.”

Josh snorted and tried to get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he could while a tattooed woman groped his dick. As Sara spread his genitals with iodine Josh turned his thoughts back to high school. After the jock guy graduated Josh started hooking up with a guy named Thomas. He had the prettiest pouty lips and a gorgeous neck just made for hickies. Josh liked him on his knees best, his dick so far down that long pretty neck he could see it bulging out. Thomas had no trouble deep-throating an Arizona tea can, let alone some teenager’s dick. Thomas liked it best when Josh fucked him hard enough to make sitting painful. Thomas moved away after awhile and Josh was by himself for the most part. He didn’t dare date girls for fear of his parents becoming even more strict than they already were.

Josh quickly cut his train of thought off as he realized he was getting harder the longer he thought about his old sexcapades. He threw his hands over his face and grimaced. Ugh, he had to think of something that wasn’t going to make him any harder. He and Tyler had been having trouble perfecting the beat to one of the new songs, it just wouldn’t budge. Josh smiled at the memory of Tyler being hopped up on Redbull and viciously finger drumming every beat that came to mind for the song. He had tugged off his hoodie at one point and his shirt was rucked up just enough that Josh could see a sliver of golden skin framed by black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Even though he was so hyped up from the caffeine Tyler still had a certain grace to his movements, they were almost languid. It honestly probably had to do with how tired Tyler was. There’s only so much caffeine can do before sheer exhaustion takes over. They had eventually given up and slumped back onto the couch in the hotel room. Tyler had leaned against Josh, nose nuzzled against his neck, hot breath ghosting across his throat. Josh wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss Tyler breathless.

He pushed that thought down and thought about the logistics of hiding his piercing from everyone on tour. It was going to be a nightmare. It seemed every other second he was stripping down in front of someone. By day two the whole crew would probably know.

Josh was pulled from his train of thought as Sara sat back and cleared her throat.

“So, now it’s time to actually pierce you. Do you want me to talk you through it or just do it?”

Josh leaned forward again and saw that she had indeed pulled his now hard dick through a piece of cloth and it looked ridiculous. He flushed with embarrassment and said, “Um, just-just do it. I may get even more psyched out if it’s narrated.”

Sara nodded and got to work. Josh had done extensive research before deciding on this specific piercing. It was basically a two-for-one deal. First a Prince Albert is done and then they put in a catheter through that hole and then pierce through that to get to the top of the head of the penis. Three steps of pure torture but all the forums said it’d be worth it. Josh snorted internally. Not like he was gonna get any action on tour. He just wanted to feel something.

Sara counted down from three and made the first piercing. Josh shouted as the worst pain he’d ever felt ripped through him, starting at his dick and running to both ends of his body. He heaved in a few breaths and noticed that Sara had already stuck something inside of his dick. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Hey, do what you gotta do man. This is fucking brutal. Do you need a break?”

Josh panted and shook his head. “Fucking do it. Wanna get it over with.”

“Alright. Here we go, in three-two-one!” At “one” Sara thrust the piercing needle through the thick portion of Josh’s head and quickly attached the jewelry to it.

Josh shouted again; somehow the pain was even worse this time. Sara slid the jewelry slowly back through the piercing and then poured saline solution onto the piercing. She grabbed a paper towel and started wiping up the blood. Josh leaned forward again to get a look and paled.

“Shit, that’s a lot of blood. Uh...the videos I saw were not...were not that bad.”

Sara shrugged. “It’s because you’re erect. But, on the positive side I was able to fit you with a pretty appropriate sized bar. Hopefully once you become flaccid you won’t have much overhang. And if you don’t have much overhang you won’t need to go to a piercer in Australia to have a new bar put in.”

Josh flopped back down on the table and sighed.

“So uh, what do I do now?”

Sara chuckled. “Well, you can rest there while I clean up. Honestly it would probably be very painful for you to try to put your clothes back on in that state, so take you time.”

“You mean, wait for my chub to leave?”

“Yeah. Once you get dressed you can come out and pay.” She left the room carrying all the used equipment and shut the door.

Josh leaned against the table and sighed. It may have been the most painful thing he’d ever experienced, but damn he couldn’t wait to see it healed. He thought back to Tyler in the hotel. God, this wasn’t going to help his issue. But he couldn’t help himself. Tyler was so gorgeous pressed against Josh’s side. At the time Josh had had a semi all day; he woke up to Tyler jerking off in the bed next to him, his hand shoved down his pants and his mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Eventually Tyler gave up trying to be subtle and had shoved his boxers down to his knees and started fucking his hand as he moaned loudly. Josh turned in bed to watch. He remembered the coil of shame-tinged-arousal of watching his best friend masturbate so overtly as it wound its way down his spine and into his gut. It was addicting.

Quickly Tyler jerked his hips arrhythmically and gasped, soft curses a stark contrast to the prior lewd moaning. He arched his back and came, painting his chest white and even managing to get come on the pillow next to him. As he caught his breath he looked over at Josh with hooded eyes, tension dropped from his shoulders. He reached his clean hand out to Josh, laying his palm on Josh’s bare chest.

“God, you can sleep through a freaking earthquake and a heavy metal concert across the street, but as soon as I pull my dick out you’re awake like the house is on fire.”

Josh stuttered out an awkward laugh. “Those things don’t shake the bed even half as much as you do while you’re humping your hand like a crazed rabbit.”

Tyler laughed. “Well, I’m gonna go shower. Nothing better than a hot shower post-jerk.” He climbed out of the bed and finished taking his boxers off, walking to the bathroom stark naked.

Josh leaned back against the headrest, gingerly avoiding the mess Tyler had left and silently willed his erection to go away. He wasn’t going to jerk off to his best friend. He _wasn’t_.

The shame of his attraction to Tyler shot through Josh and almost immediately killed his boner. He sat up on the table carefully and reached over for his pants. He slipped his boxers on slowly and then stepped into his jeans. He got the zipper up halfway before the pain became too great. He tugged his shirt over his pants and then bent down to put his shoes on. He hissed as the piercing rubbed against the seam of his jeans, raw flesh burning at the contact.

He straightened back out and contented himself with shoving his feet haphazardly into his shoes. He made his way out to the front of the parlor, only to find Sara had gone to pierce another customer. He went up to the counter and was greeted by a clean-shaven 30-something man.

“Oh, you’re Sara’s previous customer. Uh, she didn’t tell me what you got.”

“I got an apadravya.”

The guy nodded in approval. “That shit’s fucking brutal. Jesus. You’re metal as hell. Uh, let’s see, those cost $100.”

“I figured it’d be something like that.” Josh handed him the money plus a $50 tip. “Uh, she said something about finding a piercer for me in Australia? I’ll be traveling when I need my check-up appointment.”

The guy nodded. “She should be done any second. She’s just piercing some kid’s ears.”

Sara walked out of the back with a fourteen year old girl in tow, her earlobes bright red. Sara nodded at Josh and turned to the girl and her parent, “Jared can take care of everything else, if you’ll excuse me, I have to help a previous client.”

She waved Josh back to the original piercing booth. "What’s up?”

“Uh, you said something about connecting me to a piercer in Australia?”

“Oh, right! Well, I don’t think that will be necessary. Like I said earlier, because you became erect I was able to fit you pretty well. Do you have enough overhang?”

Josh furrowed his brow. “I, uh, don't know what that means.”

“Well, I could check for you. If you’ve got enough overhang while being flaccid then you won’t need a new barbell.” She reached for the box of disposable gloves on the counter, “So, I can check if you want.”

Josh shifted from foot to foot. “Ok. Yeah.”

He lifted his hoodie, unbuttoned his jeans, and pushed them down a bit. He was completely flaccid, dick shriveled up like a raisin. There was already a light crusting of blood around the jewelry, head mottled and bruised. Sara knelt down and probed gently at Josh’s piercing. She gently turned the barbell around and wiggled it up and down, ignoring Josh’s gasps of pain above her.

“Well, it seems that there’s some unexpected swelling, more than what usually happens. But I think that has to do with---”

“Me being erect.” Josh finished for her. He blushed, cheeks bright red.

Sara looked up at him before turning back to her inspection. She pulled on the jewelry gently, testing the swelling. Josh groaned, biting his lip as a hot flash of pain and arousal flew through him.

Sara stood up and pulled her gloves off before chucking them into the trash. As she washed up she said, “You honestly don’t need a new barbell, but if you want a checkup just in case I can write down the phone numbers of a couple people.”

“That’d be nice. Complications can spring up pretty fast with stuff.”

Josh left the parlour with a list of names and numbers in hand and went to his apartment for the rest of break.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


#####  January 8th 2014

 

The first night back on tour was torture. They’re on the bus and Tyler insisted that Josh come out of his bunk and play Cards Against Humanity with the rest of the crew. Josh couldn’t care less at this point. His dick was throbbing, something felt off with the jewelry. Thankfully in a couple days they’ll be at Sydney and he can get a piercer to check it out. Nothing feels infected, but it sure doesn’t feel peachy.

He’s sandwiched into the booth between Tyler and Michael. Mark and Dan were on the other side of the booth, Mark looked particularly squished against the wall. Mark and Tyler are good at the game, they have about eight cards each whilst everyone else has four or five. Except Josh, he’s got two.

“Josh~ Josh!” Josh started to Tyler snapping his fingers in his face.

“Josh, seriously, what’s wrong? You’re so out of it tonight.” Tyler asked, gathering up cards to put in the burn pile.

Josh shook his head. “I’m just tired. I didn’t do too much resting on break.”

“Jesus, how many times have I told you, that shit is gonna burn you out.” Mark said, exasperation in his voice.

Josh shrugged. “I just want to go to bed guys.”

Tyler shrugged as well. “It’s just as well, Mark and I were beating your asses. And I’m tired too.”

They packed up the game and headed to bed, Mark and Michael stayed in the booth to talk about the show the next day. Dan quickly climbed into his bunk at the rear of the bus. As Tyler and Josh make their way to their bunks the bus goes over a bump and threw Tyler into Josh. He pinned Josh to the wall by accident, leg meeting Josh’s crotch roughly. Josh doubled over, pain from his now-bruised piercing flaring out of control.

Josh cried out in pain before shoving his fist in his mouth to muffle it. “Oh fuck! Christ!”

“Josh, jesus, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to rack you. Uh…” Tyler trailed off as Josh sinks to the floor still cradling his dick. 

“Do you need help getting into your bunk?” Tyler shifted anxiously, worried he really hurt Josh.

Josh waved him off. “Nah, I’ll-ah-I’ll be fine. Go to bed Ty.”

Tyler nodded dubiously and climbed into bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There are a series of other mishaps over the next couple days: Mark bumped into Josh with a stack of gear bags, Dan opened a door too quickly and it hit Josh’s crotch, Josh was climbing the stairs to the stage for soundcheck, tripped and fell back down the stairs. Honestly, Josh thinks, it’s a wonder his dick hasn’t fallen off at this point. Or that nobody has asked him why he’s been such a baby lately. Soon they’ll be in Sydney and he can see what the fuck is going on.

They pull into the hotel parking lot and unload, Tyler and Josh rooming together like always. It’s late and Tyler immediately started stripping to hop in the shower. Josh grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around.

“Nuh-uh. I get the shower first this time. You’ll hog all the hot water dork.” 

“But Joooooosh! I’m all sweaty!” Tyler whined.

“I don’t care. My turn.” Josh dropped his bag next to his bed and shucked off his shirt and shoes, slowly pulling his jeans off.

“If you’re any more careful with your dick Josh, people are gonna think it’s made of glass.” Tyler was sitting on the opposite bed cross-legged, wearing nothing but his boxers. He’s staring at Josh curiously. Observing how gentle Josh is with his crotch.

“Seriously, what is going on?”

Josh was turned away from Tyler, rummaging through his bag. His shoulders start to turn red as he says, “Nothing Ty. I mean, I’m still sore from all the mishaps I’ve had. I don’t think I’ve been racked so often since middle school.”

“Bullshit.”

Josh whipped around to gape at Tyler. “What?”

“Bullshit.” Tyler stood up and walked over to Josh. He pressed against Josh’s chest, making him sit down on the bedspread, Josh’s knees spread wide. Tyler knelt down between Josh’s spread legs, draping himself against Josh’s torso.

“What is going on with you? You jump like a scared rabbit when I’m in the room alone with you, or if someone mentions going out to a club or something.” Tyler pressed a hand against Josh’s inner thigh.

“One would think you’re avoiding me. Which is a really dumb thing to try to do Josh Dun.” Tyler shifted so he was draped more fully across Josh. Josh was leaning back on his hands, eyes closed and head rolled back. He panted lightly, mouth dropped open as he sat there with a lapful of Tyler.

Tyler slid his hand further up Josh’s inner thigh, rubbing gentle circles against the fabric of Josh’s boxers.

Josh sighed heavily and then grabbed Tyler’s wrist, yanking it off of his thigh before shoving Tyler off his lap. Tyler fell on his ass to the floor, shock etched on his face.

“I don’t want to fucking talk about it Tyler. It’s not your business.” Josh snapped. He stood, grabbed a towel, and stalked towards the bathroom. Tyler stood quickly and grabbed Josh by the arm, whirling him around to face Tyler. Tyler twisted his face up, an angry flush spreading down his chest.

“Fuck you! It is my business! You’re acting like someone fucking hurt you and, I swear, if they did I’ll kill them!” Tyler took a shaky step back. “Josh… What happened on break? What’s wrong? Please, for the love of God, tell me.”

Josh pulled his arm out of Tyler’s grasp brusquely. “No.”

He turned back to the bathroom and shut the door. The steam went out of Tyler; he slumped and sat down on the bed. He crawled under the covers and pulled the blankets over his head.

Josh stood in the shower, trying not to let the argument get to him. He didn’t want to act like such a dick, but he just couldn’t figure out how to broach the subject to Tyler. _Hey Tyler, guess what? Over break I got my dick pierced! It was the most painful thing I could think of doing!_ Yeah right. It didn’t help that every time something or someone rammed into his crotch he couldn’t see straight for the pain. Fortunately, the crew seemed to notice his recent clumsiness and had started giving him a wide berth. Or maybe someone had said something to them. Whatever, he hadn’t had a dick-bruising incident today, so it didn’t feel as bad to wash it.

As he washed the piercing he accidentally turned it and preemptively winced, expecting pain. He moaned when it felt good. Jesus, it felt _really_ good. He turned the jewelry again and moaned, head dropping back against the wall of the shower. He started to jerk off, slowly so he didn’t injure his poor dick again. He thought about the last time he had an orgasm. He had woken up from an intense wet dream; Tyler had been on his knees, sucking Josh's dick like his life depended on it while stripping his own dick hard and fast.

They were backstage to a big arena, someplace they wouldn’t play at for a long time. They were in some back service hallway, long forgotten about by the state of the lighting and the dust on the floor. Josh had a hand in Tyler’s hair, controlling how fast and deep Tyler took him. Josh thrust hard, grinding his dick into the back of Tyler’s throat, groaning as he felt the muscles in Tyler’s throat clench around his dick. Tears leaked out of Tyler’s eyes and he looked up at Josh with wide eyes. He pulled his hands off his dick and reached up to grab Josh’s hand, pulling on it urgently.

Josh ignored him, pulling back all the way only to quickly ram back in, beginning to thrust as hard as he could. Tyler gagged and choked, a thick mucus coated Josh’s dick and suddenly Tyler heaved, vomiting all over Josh. Josh pulled out quickly and fucked his hand once, twice and then came all over Tyler’s face.

Josh stood under the cooling water of the shower, thoroughly disgusted with himself. He just got off to the idea of face-fucking his best friend. He yanked hard on his piercing, yelping at the pain before yanking once more. That’ll fucking teach him to be so goddamned depraved.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist, securing it with a loop under the band. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Tyler curled up under the blankets of his bed. Josh winced as the argument came flooding back, ruining what was left of his orgasm-induced good mood.

“The shower’s open Ty. Although, the water’s a bit cold.” He walked over to his duffel and pulled out a shirt and some gym shorts. He gasped and stiffened when Tyler wrapped his arms around him from behind in a hug.

“I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have pried. You’re right. It’s not my business. You have a right to your privacy. I’m sorry Josh.”

Josh relaxed and sighed. “It’s ok Ty. Look,” He turned around, pulling out of Tyler’s arms to sit on the bed, “I’m going to be a tourist tomorrow, explore Sydney, all that. Do you want to come with me?”

Tyler stood in front of Josh, head cocked to one side as he contemplated the offer. “Uh, sure? We have a show tomorrow tho.”

“Yeah, but soundcheck doesn’t take all day.”

“Ok.”

Tyler climbed into his bed and burrowed under the covers, ignoring Josh when he asked about the shower.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


#####  January 11th 2014

 

Josh got up first, going to the bathroom to clean his piercing and piss. He woke Tyler up after he got dressed, reminding him about being a tourist for the day. Tyler whined and grumbled about greasy hair and being sweaty.

“I told you to shower last night but you were too busy pouting.”

Tyler stuck his tongue out at Josh before he walked to the bathroom.

Josh has gathered up all the items necessary for the outing and by the time Tyler is done in the bathroom all he has to do is put on some clothes and they can leave. Speaking of which his left the bathroom stark naked, yet dry, and stalked to his bag to find some clothes. Josh steadfastly continued to read the reddit page he’s on and ignore Tyler to the best of his abilities. Tyler made that hard by sitting down next to Josh to read over his shoulder.

“R 50/50? What’s that?”

Josh rolled his eyes. “Get dressed Ty. I wanna be a walking cliche already!”

Tyler huffed and crawled off the bed to put on some clothes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’ve been outside for about an hour and so far they’ve found a really nice coffee shop, a bagel place, found a statue of a kangaroo, and almost been shat on by a flock of pigeons. Josh checks his watch and realizes he’s almost late to his appointment. He can’t just leave Tyler with no explanation, but he doesn’t want to bring Tyler to his appointment. Unfortunately Tyler has noticed Josh’s obsessive clock-watching.

“Are you late for something?” Tyler asked, foam from his coffee running along his lips.

Josh sighs. “Ok, yeah. I am a bit. I set up an appointment at the Kaleidoscope tattoo place.”

“I thought you ‘have an artist’ already.” Tyler said, making finger quotes and raises an eyebrow over his bagel at Josh.

“I do.” Josh stood up, dropping his empty coffee cup in a nearby trash can. “Come on, let’s go.”

Luckily they’ve managed to wander fairly close to the shop, so they shouldn’t be more than five minutes late. Unfortunately they’re a ten minute walk from the place and Tyler keeps up a stream of questions that Josh is trying to ignore. Right before they walk in the shop Josh pulls Tyler aside and looks him in the eyes.

“Tyler, I need you to promise me something.”

“What Josh? Anything.” Tyler stared back, questions dying on his lips at Josh’s serious expression.

“What you’re gonna see in here, at this appointment, I don’t want anyone, anyone, else knowing about. Just, don’t tell anyone. Please.”

Tyler nodded, lips pursed.

“Also, please don’t make a huge scene over this.”

Tyler nodded again, worry putting a crease in his brow.

They walked into the shop and Tyler immediately went to look at the flash art. Josh walked up to the counter and said, “I’m here for an appointment with Samuel? Name of Dun.”

The woman at the counter smiled. “Oh! For the jewelry adjustment? Sam will be right with you.”

“Is it ok if my friend comes in with me?”

“Yeah, as long as he doesn’t get in the way.”

Josh nodded in thanks and went to go look at flash art with Tyler. 

“Josh, this place has amazing designs. These things are great!”

“Mmm hmm. I really li--”

Josh was cut off as a burly man with a bushy ginger beard stepped out of the break room calling for Josh.

“Dun? We’re ready for you.”

Josh motioned for Tyler to follow him to the back room. Sam herded them to a private piercing room and shut the door.

“So, which of you is Dun?”

Josh raised his hand.

“Ok, well, shuck off yer pants and hop up on the counter please.”

Tyler made a choking noise, followed by a coughing fit.

Josh toed off his shoes and shucked his pants off. They pooled on the floor around his shoes as he hopped, bare-assed, onto the piercing counter.

Sam had washed his hands and gloved up by this point and sat on a rolling stool so he’s eye-level with Josh’s dick. He spread Josh’s knees apart gently and studied his dick. He lifted it up, eyeing it from various angles before turning and grabbing a cotton swab off the tray next to the counter.

“It appears you may have an infection. Or just a severe buildup of crusties. I’ll clean around the jewelry and then we’ll see what’s what.”

“Ok. Would it be easier if I lay back?” Josh asked, pointedly ignoring Tyler’s increasingly strangled noises.

“Actually, that would be helpful. I’ll be back, I need some other supplies. I don’t want to irritate this piercing further by being to forceful.”

Sam walked out of the room and left the two men alone together.

Tyler gaped at Josh. The silence stretched on. No way was Josh saying the first word. It’s pretty obvious what Tyler’s thinking. Josh is fucked up for this. It was stupid and awful of him. But it hurts in all the right ways. He deserves every bruise that is handed to him from this. 

“What the fuck is that!?” Tyler asked, shock dripping from his voice.

“Don’t be obtuse Ty. I got my dick pierced.”

“How long ago?”

“I got it done on break. Why?”

Tyler’s face scrunched up in sympathy. “So every time you got racked, it messed your piercing up?”

“Yeah. But it’s no big deal.”

“How long until it’s healed?”

“Why, you worried about my sex life?”

“Answer the question Josh.”

“Uh, fully healed is four to six months. But after 4-6 weeks sex is ok as long as I wrap up.”

“So, it’s been three weeks?” Tyler asked, face contemplative.

“Yeah. It’s not so ba-”

Sam interrupted by walking in with another employee and an additional tray of supplies.

“So, I got the senior piercer here, Jon, to come look. I’m not too certain how to proceed except for cleaning, but he should be able to give you a better assessment than me.”

Josh shrugged. “Hey as long as my dick doesn’t fall off I’m good.'

Jon sat on the chair and peered at Josh’s genitalia. He put some saline solution on a cotton swab and dabbed gently at the top of the piercing. It came away covered in crusties. He cleaned it thoroughly and then probed Josh’s dick with his fingertips. He twisted the bar gently, stopping when Josh moans above him.

He looked Josh in the eyes and as he went to say something Josh blurted out, “Sorry! Sorry, it just feels good.”

“That explains it then. How long have you been yanking on the jewelry?”

Josh fidgeted in his seat, “About two days?”

“There’s your problem. This piercing takes a _minimum_ of four weeks to begin healing. You shouldn’t be toying with the jewelry yet. I’m apprehensive about changing the bar yet because the tissue will be very tender, but I think it may be best so there’s nothing for you to pull on while it heals.”

Tyler laughed dryly behind Josh.

“Shut up Tyler.” Josh said without turning around. “Just...Whatever you think is best. I know I got too hyper about it.”

Jon nods and gets to work. “I was going to offer you a piece that is more ostentatious than a simple bar, but those are harder to clean around.”

With that Jon set about removing the jewelry and setting it to the side. Tyler motioned to Josh that he was going to wait in the front of the store and left, shutting the door behind him. Josh rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

“He seems upset.”

“Yeah, we were on a break and I got it during. We’re traveling around now and he’s not too keen on body mods.” Josh said.

Jon snorted. “That seems hypocritical of him. He’s got some nice tattoos.”

“Yeah.” Josh yelped as Jon shoved the new, shorter, but fatter gauge into his piercing. Josh whined and snapped his legs closed, almost trapping Jon’s hands.

“Sorry bout that. I wanted to make sure you couldn’t fondle it while it’s still healing. I’m serious.” Jon waggled a finger at Josh. “If it gets infected you’ll be in a whole world of hurt. I think if you give it another eight weeks it should be healed enough for you to have sex with a condom. Don’t do anything sexual without a condom, you dumbass.”  
Jon huffed. “I don’t know who your piercer was but they should’ve told you that.”

“She did. I just like the pain.”

“Clearly. Look. I get it, masochism is a thing. But you have to be safe about it. If you get desperate, you could maybe have oral with a condom in _maybe_ three weeks.” He stood and chucked his gloves into the bin.

“I’ll go process this and then when you’re ready come on out.”He went back to the counter to wait for Josh. Josh came out of the back room walking a little tenderly. He took care of the bill and then they went back to the hotel.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


#####  February 4th 2014

 

Soundcheck was always one of two things: boring and routine, or a headache and nothing working properly. Today it was the latter. Josh was sitting in the back hall behind the stage while the techies tried to fix the lights. He leaned his head against the cool concrete and closed his eyes, determined to get a catnap in. After a few minutes of silence Josh heard whispers from down the hall. Curious he walked stealthily towards the voices, making sure to stay hidden. He crouched behind a gear trunk and saw Tyler talking to Mark.

“I just don’t know what’s going on right now. He’s moody and irritable. All. The. Time. I want to help but I don’t know how.” Tyler ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

Mark shook his head. “When was the last time he got laid?”  
“I don’t think it’s that Mark. Have you been hearing the things he says sometimes when he thinks no one is listening? Shit about deserving pain and that being all he’s good for. I just--I just…” Tyler sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I’m worried about him, Mark.”

“Shit. Do you have any idea about what would be bothering him?” Mark asked.

“I have one idea. I think it could be--” Tyler cuts off as Jenna walks up all smiles.

“Hey Ty. Do you want to go get coffee with me?” She looked at Mark and then back to Tyler. “Oh, am I interrupting?”

Mark nods before Tyler quickly says, “Nonono. We were just discussing some photo idea for the show tonight. Nothing super important.” He steps towards Jenna and touched her shoulder gently. “Go on ahead, I’ll be right there.”

As Jenna walked out of earshot Tyler turned to Mark with a concerned expression. “I just want things to be back to normal. And I have no idea how to make that happen.”

Mark shrugged. “Maybe this is the new normal.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were on stage, in Stockholm, near the end of their set. It was the last song before the encore, and one of Josh’s favourites to play: Guns for Hands. It was the last big one of the night, not counting Trees, but Josh never counted Trees. Trees was a whole ‘nother thing. It was basically a small religion. Or a piece of church. His prayer almost every night. Or something. Whatever, he had to pay attention or he’ll fuck up the beat.

Oh shit, Tyler was doing the climbing thing. It always made Josh nervous, but he funneled that energy right back into his drums, feeding Tyler too. And endless cycle. But god did he look good up on the scaffolding. Tyler had abandoned his shirt several songs ago and was glistening in the strobelights. Josh bit his lip and drummed harder. God he just wanted to pull Tyler down, push him against a wall and fuck him. Not that that would happen tonight. Fucking Jenna was here visiting Tyler. She has “time off from work” apparently. What a crock. Josh scowled.

Tyler finally climbed down and got back to the stage, shooting Josh a concerned look at his grim face, but unable to say anything into their channel. They finished the song and left stage, waiting for their encore. They were in the encore tent, Josh chugging a powerade and Tyler sipping water. A crew member stepped in to hand them towels and then left them alone again.

Tyler crowded into Josh’s space, backing him against the flimsy wall of the tent.

“Josh, what was with that look out there? You looked ready to explode.” 

Josh shrugged, and stepped out of Tyler’s reach to get some space. He tried to at least. Tyler followed doggedly, and pressed Josh up against the wall of the tent that was actually against the wall of the venue. He used his slight height advantage to crowd Josh awkwardly against the wall, before slotting a his leg between Josh’s thighs. He looked Josh in the eye, searching for permission. 

Josh shifted uneasily before shoving Tyler and pinning him against the wall, rutting against his thigh lewdly.

“Is this what you want Ty? Do you want me to rub one off on you and then things will ‘be back to normal’? What about Jenna? Does she know you’re using me?”

Tyler’s jaw dropped, too shocked to defend himself. He found his words when Josh ran right over them.

“Fuck you. Maybe Mark’s right. Maybe this is the new normal.” He punctuated his words with a harsh thrust, Tyler’s head thudded on the wall from the force. “It doesn’t fucking matter who’s listening or not: nothing you say will change the fact that this is really all I’m good for. So run back to Jenna and Mark and cry to them about how much I’ve changed.”

He stepped away and stared at Tyler, eyes shining with anger.

“Josh--”

“You’re wanted on stage.” A techie said after sticking her head into the tent.

Josh grabbed his towel and drumsticks, brushing past Tyler to walk onstage to thunderous applause.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re Twenty One Pilots and so are you!” They gave their final bows and walked offstage to deafening cheers. Josh ignored all the congratulatory high-fives in favor of going straight to the dressing room. Tyler tried to follow, but was held up by Jenna. She glommed onto him, uncaring of the sweat dripping off him and kissed him. 

“Tyler! Tyler, that was amazing!” She kissed him again. Mark came up with a camera and snapped a couple pics before turning to Tyler.

“So great fix job there Ty.”

Tyler glared at Mark and snapped, “Shut the fuck up Mark.”

“Tyler! What’s wrong?” Jenna asked.

“Nothing...I gotta go talk to Josh.” He pulled away from Jenna and pushed through the crowd to go to the dressing room he shared with Josh.

He opened the door to the dressing room to find Josh sitting on the couch, shoes off and shirt in hand. He was staring at the ceiling, chewing his lip, and eyes glazed over.

Tyler hesitated in the middle of the room.

“Josh?” He asked softly, like talking to a scared animal. “Josh, what’s wrong?” 

Tyler stepped closer, until he was stood right in front of Josh.

“Please Josh, please, tell me what’s wrong. I want to help.”

He knelt down, leaning against the coffee table behind him. 

“What’s wrong? God, Josh, you’re drowning and I just need you reach out, please.” Tyler whispered, voice breaking on the last word. He leaned back, sitting on his butt, slumped in defeat.

Josh sat up straight, surging forward to kiss Tyler aggressively. He pressed Tyler back until the coffee table dug into his back, knees spreading to either side. Josh fell to his knees between Tyler’s legs and he left Tyler’s lips to kiss his way down his neck, sucking and biting as hard as he can. He slipped his hands underneath Tyler’s tank top, tugging on it to pull it off of Tyler. Tyler lifted his arms and before going limp again.

Josh ignored it and continued nipping his way down Tyler’s chest. He caught one of Tyler’s nipples in his mouth when Tyler broke.

“Stop.”

Josh pulled away slowly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He looked at Tyler expectantly.

“Is this what you want Josh? Do you want to fuck me?” Tyler’s voice was still broken, like it’s been put through a wringer. His eyes are red-rimmed and gleaming. He looked thoroughly debauched: bruises blossoming on his neck and his lips were chapped and swollen. There were red marks down his chest from Josh’s teeth.

Josh stared at Tyler and licked his lips. He didn’t answer verbally, but reached forward to undo the button on Tyler’s jeans. Tyler whimpered. Josh paused, leaning back again, rubbing Tyler’s thighs slowly.

“Josh. I-- I used to want this. I thought maybe...maybe you’d finally stop the denial, but then… you started dating Debby and I knew. I knew it would never happen.” Tyler paused, tears filling his eyes as he stared at Josh. Josh' hands still.

“I stopped waiting Josh. I stopped waiting because I knew you’d never get to the point I needed. I stopped waiting on you and found someone else. And she’s amazing. She’s funny and sweet, kind, she knows just what to say to help me through tough shit.” He leans forward into Josh’s face.

“When was the last time you did that for me? Not this tour, that’s for sure.” He spat out.

Josh went completely still. Tyler froze, eyes wide with apprehension. Josh leaned forward slowly, bringing his mouth to Tyler’s ear. “I don’t care what I have or haven’t done Tyler. All I care about is right here. Right now.”

He shoved Tyler to the floor and straddled him, popping the button on his jeans and ripping his belt off. Tyler struggled briefly before Josh clasped his hands together and tied them with the belt. He flipped Tyler over and tugged at his skinny jeans, yanking Tyler closer as he struggled to get away. The jeans tore along the seat as Josh yanked Tyler towards him again.

“Josh stop! Please! Don’t do this!” Tyler said as Josh pulled his pants off, exposing him completely. Josh smacked his ass hard as he shoved the jeans under Tyler’s chest. Tyler yelped in surprise, still struggling to escape.

“If you keep struggling I’m not gonna use any lube and tear you right the fuck open.” Josh threatened. Tyler stilled, craning his head to look at Josh with wide eyes. There were tear tracks on his face, mixing with snot dripping down his chin.

“That’s good, baby boy.” Josh stood and went to lock the dressing room door. On his way back he snagged lube and a condom. Tyler sagged in defeat, knowing there’s nothing anyone can do now. A locked dressing room door meant he and Josh were working on a song and weren't to be bothered unless there’s a fire.

Josh tugged Tyler back just enough to press his chest to the floor and keep his ass in the air. Josh leaned over Tyler’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart. He spat onto Tyler’s asshole, chuckling darkly when Tyler whimpered again. Josh leaned down and licked a wide stripe over Tyler’s rim, teasing the edge gently before pushing his tongue into the clenched ring of muscle. He pulled back and spat onto Tyler’s hole again before rubbing his fingers in the slop. He rubbed his fingers on the rim and then pushed his index in up to the first knuckle.

Tyler cried out, jerking away from Josh even as Josh pulled him closer. Josh leaned forward, draping himself over Tyler’s back, “Don’t you try anything. Be a good boy and stay.”

Josh stood up and slipped out of his shorts and shoes, kneeling down to roll his condom on. He grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount onto Tyler’s asshole. He rubbed his dick in it and moaned, thrusting gently against Tyler’s still clenched hole..

“Josh stop. Please, stop. Don’t do this.” Tyler begged. He hiccuped, sniffled, and said, “Please, stop. I’ll never tell anyone. Please Josh.”

Josh smacked Tyler’s ass hard enough to leave a bright red hand print. “You wouldn’t fucking tell anyone anyway.” With that he thrust into Tyler as hard as he can, groaning at his wet heat. Tighter than anything he’d ever felt before, he thrust quickly a few times before catching his breath. Tyler wailed. His arms gave out and his face scraped against the rug, the friction almost tearing his skin. Josh thrust gently, gasping as Tyler clenched reflexively, moaning when Tyler screamed. Tyler sobbed when Josh started thrusting in earnest. 

Everything, everything thing felt so much _more_. Josh could feel his piercing twisting and turning, rubbing against Tyler’s walls as he thrust. He angled slightly upwards, looking for Tyler’s sweet spot, and hit it, drawing a broken moan from Tyler. He started begging again, louder and more brokenly as Josh stimulated him. As Josh fucked him, he reached a hand around, wrapping it around Tyler’s limp dick. He gave it a few tugs and it started to plump up, fattening in his hand as Josh thrust directly against Tyler’s prostate.

“Oh god, Josh! Josh please-e-e! It hurts! It hurts so much! _Stopstopstopstopstop!_ ” Tyler begged as Josh stroked him. Josh dropped Tyler’s dick before leaning forward across his back to wrap his hand around Tyler’s throat. He tugged Tyler up by the neck and held him against his chest, fucking up into Tyler, breathing harshly with the effort of supporting Tyler. Josh groaned, loud and long, and bit Tyler where his shoulder and neck meet, moaning as he came in Tyler’s ass. He thrust through his aftershocks and pulled out. Tyler slumped on the floor, limp and wrung out.

Josh pulled the condom off and tied it up before tossing it towards the trash. He flipped Tyler onto his back and resumed jacking him off. He leaned down and sucked the head of Tyler’s dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before pulling off with a wet smack. He reached his other hand up and squeezed Tyler’s neck, drawing him closer to the edge. Finally Tyler arched his back, moaning brokenly, and coming all over Josh’s hand.

Josh grinned, rubbing the rest of Tyler’s come on his face. He stood and headed to the showers, calling over his shoulder, “The door’s not locked, you know. Someone could come in and see you like that.”

After Josh left the room Tyler brought his tied hands to his mouth and frantically worked at the belt with his teeth. He finally unclasped it and tossed it away. Tyler rolled onto his stomach and tried to get up. He collapsed and fell on his face. He managed to sit up enough to to grab his jeans then slowly pull them on over his abused body. He slowly stood and looked himself in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and red, his face was covered in snot, tears, and come, and there were obvious bruises all over his neck and shoulders. He stumbled towards the door and out into the hall. It’s cool and surprisingly quiet. He made his way down the hall towards the after party. He’s right outside when he heard Jenna laughing. He abruptly turned and stumbled toward the entrance of the venue, heading for the buses. He got halfway there before collapsing from sheer exhaustion.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh finished in the shower and went to get dressed. He didn’t see Tyler in the green room and assumed he went to the dressing room across the hall. Josh made his way back to the after party to find Michael.

“Hey Josh! You feeling better?”

Josh didn’t answer except to bump into Michael’s shoulder, grinning when Michael takes a step back.

“I’m feeling a bit better. Tyler talked to me.”

Michael grinned. “He did? That’s good. We were all getting worried for a bit there man.”

Josh nodded, patting Michael on the shoulder before moving on to find Mark. He found Mark by the drinks cooler chatting to Jenna.

Mark noticed the change in Josh’s demeanor instantly.

“So Tyler talk to you?” Josh nodded. “That’s good. You get it worked out?” Josh nodded again, then turned to Jenna. "I sorry I’ve been so cool towards you. It’s totally outta line.” He held his hand out to her in apology. She took with a small smile.

“It’s ok Josh, I knew you’d warm up to me once you realized I couldn’t ever take Tyler away from you. You’re his main scoop.”

Josh swallowed thickly, and nods. He went off to mingle with other crew members. Mark and Jenna turn to each other smiling, glad that whatever was going on finally got worked out. After an hour Mark went off in search of Tyler; it wasn’t like him to miss so much time with the crew. Or Jenna. Especially Jenna. He went straight to the dressing room, but it was empty. Although the coffee table looked like it had been shoved around a bit, nothing seemed out of place. He crossed the hall to the other dressing room just in case, but that door was locked. He paused in the hallway, trying to think where Ty would go.

He decided to check on the bus, maybe Tyler was more tired than he let on. Mark left the venue and looked across the parking lot. It was a criss-cross of shadows from the street lights and the venue lights, potholes in the parking lot camouflaged by the darkness. Mark carefully made his way towards the buses when he saw an odd shape in the dusk of the parking lot. As Mark got closer he realized it was a body. Somebody was lying in the middle of the parking lot! Mark was right on top of the body before he realized it was Tyler. And he didn’t look good. He looked exhausted, his shirt was gone, and his jeans were torn. Bile rose in his throat when Mark saw the glistening sheen of fluid on Tyler’s butt-cheeks. 

He retched and called Michael.

“Hey, what’s up?” Michael answered the phone.

“Uh there’s a- there’s a serious problem. It’s bad. I think we need to call the cops.” Mark said quickly.

“Hold on, slow down. I can’t hear you.” Michael moved away from the party, stepping out into the hall. “Ok, what’s wrong Mark?”

“I was-I was looking for Tyler cause he’s been gone awhile, but he wasn’t in the dressing rooms and I thought maybe he’d be on the bus. Mike, he’s passed out in the parking lot. He doesn’t look good.” Mark stumbled over his words in his distress.

“Mark. Mark slow down. What happened?” Michael asked as he walked towards to entrance of the venue.

“Michael. I think Tyler’s been raped.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep going but I wrote this is nine hours and A) my brain is fried and B) I just want to be done with this monstrosity.
> 
> Please tell me if you see any mistakes (grammatical, spelling, etc.).


End file.
